


Bolo de cenoura

by krful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Good Sister Mabel Pines, mabel muito fofinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Onde Mabel decide fazer um bolo de cenoura para assistir um filme com seu irmão.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bolo de cenoura

Gritos animados podiam ser escutados de dentro da casa dos Pines, o que deixaria qualquer um que passasse por perto assustado, perguntando-se se deveria ou não chamar um médico.  
Dipper estava sentado no sofá da sala, tapando os ouvidos enquanto tentava — totalmente em vão — não ser incomodado por Mabel, que corria alegremente por todos os cantos da casa checando seu celular. Cansado disso, o garoto decidiu levantar e parar a irmã, chamando sua atenção ao pegar o aparelho dela; e foi exatamente isso que fez.  
— Mabel, por favor, para! Você tá muito eufórica, mais até do que o normal. — a menina riu, sentando-se no chão.  
— Desculpe, desculpe. Eu estou contente, a Wendy acabou de me ligar. — Dipper à olhou, agora prestando total atenção no que ela falava — "O que ela disse?" você pergunta. — Mabel dá uma pausa, logo encarando o irmão — Vai, pergunta.  
— O que ela disse?  
— Imaginei que você perguntaria. — o outro revirou os olhos — Bem, ela disse que vai vir para assistirmos aquele filme que queríamos ver, e nossos pais deixaram! — seus olhos brilharam.  
Voltou a dançar e rodopiar pela sala de estar, deixando um Dipper pensativo parado no meio do nada. Por que ela não havia avisado antes? Assim ele teria tido tempo de colocar a sua melhor roupa e pentear o cabelo, mas já que Mabel só estava passeando pela casa quando soube disso, precisaria fazer tudo mais rápido.  
— Espera — interrompeu seus pensamentos por um segundo, virando-se para a irmã —, ela vai chegar que horas?  
— Às quatro — sorriu docemente, fazendo o outro suspirar, aliviado.  
Bem, eram uma e vinte da tarde, então ele já estava agindo de forma precipitada, mas o que poderia fazer? Era isso que acontecia quando o assunto era Wendy, não tinha culpa.  
De qualquer forma, precisava arrumar tudo antes dela chegar, pois seu maior medo era de ficar nervoso quando o horário se aproximasse, e Mabel provavelmente esqueceria. Ia comprar um refrigerante e a prática pipoca de microondas, mas foi impedido pela irmã, que puxou-o pelo braço ao ver que ele estava saindo de casa.  
Foram — no caso de Dipper, sem escolha — até a cozinha. Mabel começou a procurar algo pelos armários e na geladeira, colocando tudo o que pegou sob os balcões. Enquanto lavava as mãos, o garoto analisou cada coisa que havia sido pegada.  
— Leite, margarina, ovos… Mabel, por que você vai fazer bolo? — franziu a testa, fazendo-a rir — Nós vamos assistir filme, não passar uma tarde falando sobre seus romances da semana enquanto comemos bolo com café.  
— Mas é tão divertido assistir filme enquanto se come bolo de cenoura, e vai ficar muito bom, juro! Além disso, tenho certeza que Wendy vai gostar. — sorriu, olhando diretamente pro irmão, que assentiu com raiva, fazendo-a se sentir vitoriosa.  
Normalmente, as pessoas assistem filmes com pipoca e refrigerante, às vezes com chocolate; mas bolo de cenoura? O que viria depois? Só faltava querer fazer o chá das cinco — o que Dipper nem ousou falar, já que nunca podia duvidar de Mabel —. Não sabia se Wendy iria realmente gostar, mas sempre era bom experimentar coisas novas.  
A única coisa que precisava fazer era esperar a garota chegar enquanto sua irmã terminava o lanche.

— Dipper, Dipper! — abriu os olhos com os gritos de Mabel, franzindo a testa — Finalmente! Pensei que não ia acordar.  
— Acordar? Por acaso, eu dormi no sofá?  
— Não, imagina! Você estava descansando as pálpebras, com certeza! — zombou, fazendo o outro mostrar a língua — Eu terminei de fazer o bolo. Wendy deve chegar em uma hora, então vai se arrumar.  
Ao olhar para a irmã, percebeu que ela estava com os cabelos presos em maria-chiquinhas, uma blusa branca, calças jeans e seu moletom rosa amarrado na cintura. Se Mabel já estava pronta, por quanto tempo ele havia dormido?  
Levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção ao banheiro.  
— Tá bom, tá bom. Volto em três minutos.  
E realmente voltou em três minutos. Estava com um moletom laranja, um shorts azul escuro e o chapéu que ganhara de Wendy — colocara justamente para a garota ver que ele não havia esquecido do acessório.  
Quando chegou na sala, encontrou Mabel sentada no sofá, com o controle remoto no colo, enquanto passava os canais da televisão e olhava para o telefone desligado, o que fez Dipper arquear a sobrancelha. Sentou-se do lado da irmã, que disse:  
— Ela chega em vinte minutos. Já tá pronto? — encarou o irmão, que arregalou os olhos.  
— Você não disse que ela chegava em uma hora? — a outra riu, nervosa — Mabel, aconteceu algo? O que você fez?  
Certo, a casa caiu, garota. Como ele sempre descobria que ela tinha feito algo? Não que realmente tivesse feito, claro, pois ela nunca fazia nada. Mas por que ele sempre suspeitava que ela fizera alguma besteira, mesmo que não existisse nenhuma evidência disso?  
Bufou, olhando pra cima. Organizou as palavras em sua mente, tensa por não saber qual seria a reação de Dipper depois de saber o que ela falaria quando decidisse acabar com o silêncio.   
— Olha, a verdade é que a Wendy nunca disse que ia vir pra cá. É uma história bem engraçada, se você parar pra pensar- — foi interrompida.  
— Mabel, você mentiu! Por quê? — perguntou, esperando uma resposta, mas não esperava ver a garota abraçando os próprios joelhos antes de falar.  
— Eu queria assistir um filme com você, mas desde que voltamos pra casa, você só fica falando com a Wendy. Desculpa. — olhou para o lado, com os olhos fechados. Sem perceber, recebeu um abraço apertado do irmão, que disse:  
— Desculpa, Mabel. Eu adoraria assistir o filme com você. — sorriu, fazendo o semblante dela mudar, e seus olhos brilharem.  
— Nós vamos poder comer o bolo de cenoura com refrigerante?! — riram.  
— Sim, nós vamos.


End file.
